


Coming Home

by turps



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Joey Slashficathon run by sathinks. Joey/Lance. Joey finally gets what he's waited so long for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ephemera for beta reading.

The party´s in full swing when Joey arrives. He´s late after a mix-up with the cab company so walks as fast as he can, impatiently entering the ballroom. Then stops dead, adjusting to the fact he´s walked from a brightly lit, quiet hotel foyer, into a room that's full of hundreds of people. They all seem to talk at once, while in the background music blares from speakers that almost vibrate. Joey can feel the music in his chest and he grins happily; it´s going to be a good party, he can tell.

A busty blonde walks past carrying a silver tray full of champagne. She´s dressed in a tight black outfit, and Joey smiles, recognising JC´s influence. The woman winks at him and moves closer so Joey can take a glass. Grabbing a drink, Joey gulps it back, then wipes his mouth with his hand, before putting the glass back on her tray.

Joey looks around for anyone he knows, then pushes into the crowd when he realises JC is holding court on the far side of the room. It takes a long time to cross the floor, and Joey laughs as hands reach for him, urging him to dance. Sometimes he does, grinding on down for a minute before making his excuses and moving on. 

When Joey eventually steps off the dance floor the first person he sees is Lance, who´s sprawled on one of the red velvet sofas that line the room. Lance has a drink in one hand and he raises it as Joey flops down next to him.

“Hey, I thought you were going to be eaten alive out there,’ Lance says, and he theatrically shudders as he looks at the seething mass of people Joey´s just escaped from.

“No, it´s good. You should try it,’ Joey replies jokingly, then laughs at the look on Lance´s face. Joey knows Lance needs a lot more alcohol in him before dancing in situations like this, but Joey loves it anytime. The chance to be close to people, have fun and dance without worrying about choreography or cameras.

“I spend enough time dancing, I´m just going to sit here and people watch,’ Lance says as he reaches for a drink from a passing waiter.

Joey takes one too, but he holds the glass in his hands, twisting the stem between his fingers as he looks at Lance. “You haven´t danced in a long time, man.’

“Maybe not, but all the dancing we did counts. I´ve stored enough dancing time for the next twenty years.’ Lance says, and he looks seriously at Joey with a half smile. 

“I think we all have,’ Joey agrees. He´s not looking forward to dancing on stage again either, but dancing in places like this is different. Later, he´ll be on the dance floor again, but not yet. First he has to check in with JC and congratulate him once more on his album. 

“I´m going to talk to C a while. I´ll be back.’

Lance waves his glass lazily when Joey stands and Joey knows he´s going to be there all night, letting people come to him. Lance is almost a professional party goer, but sometimes he likes to sit and people watch, letting others be the centre of attention. It looks like tonight´s one of those nights, so Joey leaves, knowing Lance will still be in his spot hours later. Which is great, because Joey needs to see him, it´s something to look forward to once Joey´s seen all his other friends.

JC is still standing in a group of women; he´s almost glowing as he tells some story, hands flying through the air as he makes a point. He looks happy, and Joey´s glad. JC needs this time after months of being jerked around by Jive.

“Joey!’ JC shouts when he sees him, he says something Joey can´t hear to the women surrounding him then walks toward Joey, laughing as Joey greets him with a hug that sweeps him off his feet.

“JC, you´re looking good, man.’ Joey says and it´s true. JC looks fantastic, but Joey knows it´s not the clothes that make JC look so good. It´s the aura of joy JC has, knowing he´s finally released his own music.

“You´re looking fine yourself, dawg,’ JC is looking at Joey, smile wide as they stand inches from one another. “Come on, sit. Tell me your news.’

JC pulls Joey to a couch and they sit sideways so they can look at one another. JC kicks off his shoes then rests his feet on Joey´s lap, and Joey automatically rubs at his ankles like he has so many times before. It´s a familiar scene and it makes Joey´s chest ache a little. He expects to turn and see Chris and Justin on the floor and Lance nearby, but it hasn´t been like that for a long time, and he misses it.

“So, tell me,’ JC says expectantly, jerking Joey back from his memories.

“I only talked to you yesterday,’ Joey says, laughing when JC dismisses that with a wave of his hand.

“So? Something could have changed since then,’ JC moves closer, chin resting on his hand. “What about Kelly and Sara, are they still an item?’

Joey can´t help laughing at JC´s question but JC doesn´t react, just smiles happily and keeps looking until Joey wipes the tears from his eyes and is able to speak.

“I´m sure you only talk to me to hear about those two. What´s the matter, don´t you have enough lesbians of your own?’

“Sure I do, more than enough,’ JC says airily, “But I like hearing about yours, I mean, how many women would leave Joey Fatone, superstar, for a lawyer? Especially the one that was arranging her custody arrangements, that takes balls, you have to admit that.’

Joey smiles as JC laughs again, collapsing forward so all Joey can see is his shaking sides and back. The way Kelly left him has been a joke for a long time, but it´s a joke that Joey laughs at too. Kelly´s still a good friend and a fantastic mom, so Joey doesn´t care about the jokes, and JC knows that.

“You´re a freak, C,’ Joey says as JC finally straightens up, running a hand over his red face. JC just smiles and shrugs, comfortable with the image he has with his friends. “But to keep your fantasies topped up, Kelly and Sara are fine. They´re going on vacation soon, some resort where the cabins are on the beach and you´re promised privacy. They said they want to make love in the ocean.’

“That´s kinda hot,’ JC says, and he leans back against the sofa arm, obviously thinking about something as he licks at his bottom lip.

“Hey, Chasez. You´d better not be picturing my girl,’ Joey mock threatens. JC shakes his head a little then grins as he looks at Joey.

“Would I do that?’

“I know you´d do that,’ Joey replies. He manages to keep a straight face for almost ten seconds as he glares at JC, then lets it slip when JC holds up his hands.

“Okay, no picturing your girl. Talking of which, is she here?’

“She´s here somewhere with Sara, they were heading to the cloak room last time I saw them,’ Joey replies. He´s not surprised when JC jumps up and starts to walk away.

“I´m just going to say hi. Justin and Chris are out back, or Lance is somwhere.

With a last distracted wave JC disappears into the crowd and Joey shakes his head, before shouting, “JC, your shoes!’ But JC´s gone, so Joey pushes the shoes under the sofa and goes in search for Chris and Justin.

They don´t take long to find. Justin´s a mega star and when Chris is on he has the ability to draw a crowd within seconds. As soon as Joey sees the noisy group of people in the next room he knows he´s found them. It´s impossible to push through the people who stand tightly packed together, so Joey squeezes down the side of the room until he can see what´s going on.

At first all he can see is Justin´s head, but Joey stands on tiptoes and finally sees Chris, who´s standing hip to hip with Justin as they play two strangers at table football. Joey can´t see the score but from the intent look on Justin´s face he figures they´re winning. Not that Joey expects anything else; Justin and Chris hate to lose at anything.

“Yes!’ Chris yells, and Joey laughs as Chris pumps his fist in the air as Justin hugs him, obviously lifting him off his feet, as for a moment Chris is as tall as Justin. It´s then that Chris sees Joey, and he grins and waves before dropping down again. Chris whispers in Justin´s ear and Justin turns in Joey´s direction, waving wildly.

“Fatone, hold on,’ Justin shouts, and eases between people, pulling Chris with him. The crowd part to let them out and within seconds Joey´s in the middle of a Chris and Justin hug, and he rests his head against Justin´s shoulder while feeling Chris´ chin digging in his back. They stay like that until Justin pulls back, and they all start to talk at once.

“When did you…’

“How are you…’

“Joey, where´s…’

“So help me, Chris. If you say where´s Kelly and Sara I´ll walk away,’ Joey says with a laugh.

“I guess you´ve seen the star of the show then.’ Chris grins as he talks, they all know about JC´s obsessions; they just never thought they´d be so public. “I was going to say where´s your drink, you moron. You can´t be at a thing like this without one. Justin, go get us some drinks, real ones, not that fancy stuff on trays. Joey and I´ll get one of those sofas JC likes so much.’

Joey´s head spins as he looks from Justin to Chris, but it spins in a good way, the way it gets when he´s with his friends that are buzzing from a mixture of beer and happiness. Justin messes Chris´ hair then willingly goes for the drinks, even though Joey knows he could snap his fingers and a dozen people would fetch them for him.

“Come on, Joe. There´s a sofa and it looks mighty good. I need to sit and rest, I´m old you know,’ Chris says, and he almost runs to the sofa Joey´s just left. Joey walks across more slowly, then sits next to Chris and within minutes they´re slumped either side of the sofa, heads back as they talk.

“Spill then, Fatone.’ Chris says lazily. It looks like he´s half asleep, but Joey knows if he turns his head a little he´ll see Chris looking at him, eyes sharp as Chris ensures everything´s okay in Joey´s world.

“Nothing to spill, at least not since last time we talked, which was only yesterday,’ Joey says pointedly, but Chris just made a dismissive noise and waves his hand in the air.

“Humour me; I live through you all now.’

Joey turns his head sharply at that then relaxes when he sees Chris smile. Joey always worries that Chris is feeling left out and alone as he deliberately stays out of the public eye. Joey knows that Chris speaks to them all almost on a daily basis and has his own group of non-famous friends, but still, Joey worries. 

“You´re a sad man, Chris,’ Joey teases, but he thinks back to what he´s been up to anyway. “I went to that audition I told you about, I´m waiting to see if I get a call back. Mom and me made chocolate cookies with Brianna, and before you ask, there´s a box for you in the car. You know Kelly and Sarah are going away, oh, and I´m going to sleep with Lance’

“What!’ Chris yelps, and he sits up straight, looking at Joey with a startled expression. “Fuck, Joey, don´t do that. I thought you were serious.’

“I am serious, and keep your voice down,’ Joey replies. He sits up too, and looks at Chris who´s staring as if he´s never seen Joey before. “It´s no big deal, you know I´m bi, and the whole deal with Kelly.’

“God, don´t bring that up, it makes my head hurt. How you two stayed together so long when you like dick and she likes pussy I don´t know.’ Chris says as he rubs at his eyes.

“I like pussy and dick, the same as Kelly, plus I love her, that helped a lot. If it wasn´t for the job I do we´d still be together, you know that.’

“Yeah, but it´s been a while since you did dick with anyone you´d talk to the next morning. Why now? And why Lance of all people?’

“What about Lance?’

Joey looks up when he hears Justin, and reaches for the bottle of beer that´s held in his direction. Justin hands it over then drops down between Joey and Chris, squirming and spreading out until he takes up over half the sofa. Joey automatically moves over, then drinks his beer as Chris answers the question.

“Joey wants to sleep with him.’

“With Lance? Why?’ Justin questions.

Joey keeps drinking as they both stare at him. He doesn´t understand what the big deal is, it´s not like inter group sex doesn´t go on all the time. Chris and Justin more than anyone know that. But they´re still staring and Joey knows they expect some kind of answer.

“It´s not that this is a new thing, he´s always been special, it´s just, he´s Lance you know? He´s my best friend and I couldn´t deal with it if anything went wrong.’ Joey looks from Chris to Justin, trying to see if they understand how special Lance is to him. They both look sympathetic, and Justin pats Joey on the knee, then leaves his hand there, solid and heavy.

“I guess I can understand why you were hesitant, but why now?’ Chris asks.

It´s a good question, and Joey rolls the bottle between his palms as he thinks. He needs them to know how lonely he gets while surrounded by crowds of people and how jealous he is when he sees Kelly and Sara. Joey´s loved, he knows that; but he wants someone to wake up with in the morning, someone to sleep with night after night. 

When Joey thinks about that person his thoughts turn to Lance, the boy who he´s watched grow into a confident gorgeous man. Joey´s always loved Lance, but he´s allowed friendship and fear to restrain that love, but now, when he locks himself into his empty home each night, Joey knows it´s time to take a chance. 

“I love him, it´s that simple.’

It´s all Joey says, but he can tell they understand. Justin hugs Joey hard and fierce and Chris does the same. Joey can hardly breathe, Justin´s elbow is jammed against his ribs and Chris´ knee is perilously close to Joey´s dick, but Joey doesn´t care, just loops his arms round both of them and drinks in the contact. It´s a camera flash that ends it, and Justin lurches up, about to turn and give the photographer a piece of his mind. Both Chris and Joey grab hold of him, and Justin sits down frowning.

“Don´t give them the ammunition,’ Chris says, as he rubs Justin´s back. “All it means is there´ll be another story in the tabloids about how we´re having a kinky threesome. You won´t take that away from me will you? I need some column inches somewhere.’

The joke diffuses the tension and Joey smiles gratefully at Chris, the last thing they need tonight is Justin stealing JC´s thunder.

“So, Bass,’ Chris remarks, as he settles back into his corner of the sofa. “Does he know you´re after his hot bod?’

“He might have an idea,’ Joey says slowly and sighs internally when both Justin and Chris stare at him again.

“Go on,’ Justin prompts impatiently, and Joey wonders yet again how he ended up in a group with two of the worst gossips in the business.

“We may have made out a little last night,’ Joey admits, then quickly puts his hand across Chris´ mouth when it looks like he´s about to speak. “I´ll let go as long as you keep the volume down.’

Chris nods, so Joey moves his hand then wipes it on Justin´s leg to dry the area Chris was licking.

Chris pouts a little, but Joey can see the tell tale upturn of his mouth and the way his eyes sparkle. “All I was going to say was that was quick work, he only flew in late last night. I´m impressed.’

“You´re telling us that Lance flew in late last night, and you took him home and made out with him,’ Justin asks.

“No, we sorta did it at the airport, in the restroom,’ Joey says, then blushes when both Chris and Justin say nothing; just look at him. “Come on, it wasn´t that bad, I´d been thinking about him while I was waiting to pick him up, then he was there and I´d missed him so much. We hugged and I didn´t want to let go and I may have, sort of, just a little, kissed him.’

“You kissed him in public, you´re insane,’ Chris says, sounding divided between approval and shock. “Tell me you were in the VIP lounge at least.’

“Of course we were, at least we were at first, then we went to the restroom.’ Joey smiles as he remembers how shocked he was when Lance returned his kiss, then how fast they´d stumbled into the restroom, desperate to be alone.

“You made out in a restroom,’ Justin says, he sounds annoyed and Joey turns to him.

“No one saw, there´s not going to be an Nsync is gay headline tomorrow, at least not more than they are now."

“That´s not the point,’ Justin says, and he sits up so he can look Joey in the eye. “Can you remember the shit you gave me when you learned Brit and I had joined the mile high club? Or the time you caught me and Chris? You´re a hypocrite, Fatone.’

Joey splutters for the right words, everything Justin has said is true, Joey can remember leaving rolls of toilet paper in Justin´s room for a month after the Britney incident and for double that after he was caught with Chris. Joey´s about to apologise when he sees the way Justin is shaking and realises Justin´s laughing 

Relieved, Joey whaps Justin across the head with his hand. “You idiot, I thought you were mad.’

“Naw, just messing with you. You and Bass will be good for one another. Just quit with the public stuff.’

Joey agrees with a nod, then almost stumbles when Justin jumps to his feet then pulls Joey up too. “Go on then,’ Justin says, and Joey looks at him, uncertain. “Lance is over there and you´re here. Go and see him before I have to take you there.’

Unsure, Joey looks at Chris. He feels bad leaving them, but Joey does want to be with Lance.

“Just go, Joey. Me and J will be fine, it´s not like we need you or anything.’ Chris winks as he stands before hugging Joey. “Go on you stud, we´ll see you later.’

Joey hugs him back, then waves at Justin before going to find Lance. As he goes he hears Chris yell when he finds JC´s shoes, and Justin laugh as he suggests what they should do with them. Joey keeps walking; he doesn´t want to know.

Lance is in the same place Joey left him, arm resting on the back of the sofa as he watches the people that walk past. Joey grabs another glass of champagne and sits next to him, copying the way Lance is sitting so their fingers brush together on the back of the sofa.

“See anyone interesting?’ Joey asks. Lance smiles a little at the question, and Joey imagines him thinking of everything he´s seen, deciding what Joey will be interested in.

“See that woman over there?’ Lance discretely points at a woman standing to their right. She´s wearing a dress slit to the thigh and has bright red fingernails and matching lips that she keeps licking in what Joey supposes is supposed to be a seductive way. She looks like some kind of hooker, and Joey shudders at the thought of those nails anywhere near him. “She was talking to her friend earlier, saying how she was going to bed Justin Timberlake. As if, I felt like tapping her on the shoulder and saying, grow a goatee and a dick and you´ll have a better chance.’

Joey laughs, then turns when Lance points again.

“That guy over there, the one with the green vest, he came over and started talking about On The Line about what a great actor I was. He said I should have been nominated for an award, then when he was leaving he gave me his card and said he was available for any kind of work. Like I could get him work, not that I would, handing out cards at parties is lame.

“What do you want him to do? Camp out at the studios with a sign attached to his back,’ Joey questions, teasing Lance.

“At least it would show some initiative, better than talking up celebrities at parties.’

“There´s celebrities here? Where?’ Joey looks around wildly, grinning when Lance smacks at him.

“Quit that, people are looking,’ Lance says, and smacks at Joey again one last time. “Talking of celebrities, did you find our golden boys?’

“Yeah, JC wanted to know about Kelly and Sara, Chris and Justin wanted to know about me and you,’ Joey says and he moves back in his seat in case Lance hits out again. But Lance doesn´t hit, just coolly looks at Joey with an eyebrow raised.

“You told them about us? That means I owe C a twenty, I thought you´d last at least twenty-four hours.’

“It slipped out! Chris was asking what was new and I just said it,’ Joey says guiltily, then double-takes when what Lance said registers fully in his mind. “Wait a minute. You´ve told C and you´re making me feel guilty.’

“He was going to introduce me to one of his friends, I had to tell him I was with someone and he wanted to know who,’ Lance says, a horrified look on his face. Joey doesn´t blame him. They´ve all had the dubious pleasure of being hooked up with one of JC´s friends at one point or another. Though Joey still thinks the psycho lady with the clit piercing and fully stocked S&M dungeon, JC landed him with is worse than Chris´ foot fetish guy or Justin´s woman who was really a man.

“Lucky escape, but really, you couldn´t put him off any other way? This is you we´re talking about. You can spin a lie in your sleep,’ Joey looks at Lance, the way that he´s looking away and shuffling in his seat, then Joey grins in delight when he sees a tell-tale blush, something he hasn´t seen on Lance for years. “You´re blushing, come on Bass. Spill the real reason.’

“Jeeze, Joey, what is this? An interrogation?’ Lance asks, but he´s smiling as he speaks so Joey pokes him in the side a few times.

“No, I just want to know why you told C, when you were all about keeping it secret before I left you earlier.’

Lance doesn´t reply so Joey keeps poking him until he looks up, then stops when he sees how serious Lance looks.

“It´s just…It felt wrong. They´re our friends, they always know what´s going on. I knew about Kelly ten minutes after she´d left you for Sara, Justin told Chris he´d slept with Britney the minute she was asleep. I know more about JC´s sex life than I really want to know. So when JC asked, I told him, plus, you know, I don´t want to hide being with you.’

Joey can´t help the rush of pleasure that Lance´s words cause. Hiding his relationship would have been hard. Joey´s life is an open book to his friends. There´s nothing he´s ashamed of, his relationship with Kelly, his daughter, his full and varied sex life. They´re all a part of Joey, and a part he´s never hidden, and now that includes Lance. The fact that Lance feels the same makes Joey the happiest man alive.

“Thanks, man,’ Joey says. He presses his fingers on top of Lance´s, wanting to do more, but making out on the sofa is out of the question. “Remember last night?’

“I can hardly forget it. It took me an hour to cover up the beard burn,’ Lance says pointedly. “You try making out with a brillo pad and see if you can forget.’

Joey feels his own chin. The full beard still takes some getting used to, he forgets sometimes and gets a shock when he goes to scratch his face and his fingers get buried in a mass of hair. “I guess that means you don´t want to do it again.’

Lance looks at Joey. “You mean now?’ 

Joey nods, “Yeah now. You, me and a storage room, we´ll recapture the magic of our first date.’

“You´re a cheap bastard, Fatone. Only you would think a make out session in a restroom is a date. No wonder you never see anyone twice.’

“Only the best for you, Bass. You know that,’ Joey jokes back, and he stands, pulling Lance up with him. “Come on.’

“Okay, okay I´m coming,’ Lance says, and he lets Joey pull him to his feet. “How do you know about this store room anyway?’ 

Lance sounds suspicious and Joey sighs loudly. “You wound me, Bass. It´s perfectly innocent. I was helping C yesterday, keeping him company as he fretted about this party. He wanted it to be perfect so designed the colour scheme himself.’ Joey laughs when Lance rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, it explains a lot. I tried to tell him pink maybe wasn´t the way to go but he insisted. So anyway, when I got bored listening to him I explored and found the room. I was going to lock Justin in it, for old times you know, but blowing you is a much better idea.’

“Can´t argue with that,’ Lance says and pushes Joey´s back to make him move then leaves his hand there as they start to weave through the crowd. Joey waves at JC who´s sitting cross-legged on a table, the blue nail varnish on his bare toes shining bright.

“Is he…’ Lance gestures at JC, and the roll up he´s holding, but Joey interrupts.

“I can´t see anything, now come on before I explode.’ Joey hooks his finger down the waistband of Lance´s pants, he figures that it´s so crowded that no one will notice, and he likes them there, where he can stroke the smooth skin of Lance´s hip.

“But there´s press here, the last thing he needs is to be pictured with that.’ Lance sounds worried but Joey just walks a little faster.

“After everything he´s been saying lately, the fact he smokes dope is the last thing people would be interested in. Anyway, Tiny´s there.’ Joey points to Tiny, who´s standing watching JC. Lance still looks uncertain, but Joey keeps pulling him along until they´re in the storeroom.

It´s dark inside and Joey stands a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before he grabs Lance and pushes him to the nearest wall. Lance goes willingly, hands reaching for Joey´s face as they press together, then lock lips, kissing deep and hard. Joey loves kissing, he likes the intimacy of it, exploring his partners mouth, his tongue slipping across sharp teeth and soft lips. He loves to kiss until he´s breathless, eyes closed, using his sense of touch to explore. Hands skimming across warm skin, his thigh pressed between willing legs.

Joey nibbles on Lance´s neck, tiny bites that won´t mark and his hands hold tight, making Lance moan as Joey licks in the dip of Lance´s collarbone, a long slow stroke that causes Lance to tremble and gasp.

The sound makes Joey shiver in a wonderful way, so he does it again, shuddering as Lance moans deep with each lick. Joey could listen to that sound all night but he can still hear the thump of the speakers and the muffled hum of hundreds of voices. They could be discovered at any time, and Joey feels excitement run through him at the thought. But still, he can´t prolong this, so he drops to his knees, undoing Lance´s pants as Lance curses under his breath.

“Fuck, Joey, do it. Just do it,’ Lance says, and the words begin to run together when Joey pulls and Lance´s pants falls to the ground, followed quickly by his boxers. Joey´s left with a perfect view of Lance´s dick. It´s almost at Joey´s eye level and he leans forward, deep throating on the first suck. Lance fists his hands in Joey´s hair, and Joey´s eyes water with the pain, but it´s worth it when he hears Lance almost squeak.

Joey´s good at blow jobs, he´s good at most sex things, it´s what happens when you have a varied and happy sex life. He loves showing all his tricks to Lance, making him beg and plead as Joey proves he can breathe through his nose and use his hands in a rhythm independent to his tongue. Soon Lance is fucking Joey´s mouth with a frantic motion. It´s one of the hottest things that Joey´s ever seen. Lance Bass swearing and sweating, white shirt still buttoned, pants around his ankles as he thrusts his hips in a frantic motion.

Normally, Joey would add some ass action at this point, using his fingers as he sucked, but Lance is loud and Joey knows he has to make this quick. He sucks extra hard, using every technique he knows as he fumbles at his fly then starts to stroke his own dick, matching the speed of his fist and tongue. Joey knows it won´t take long, and he´s right, soon Lance is gasping, whole body stiffening as Joey swallows and keeps on swallowing until Lance is whimpering. It´s that noise that drives Joey over the edge, and he pulls back, resting his head against Lance´s belly as he climaxes, hand becoming hot and sticky as Joey shouts Lance´s name.

“You okay?’ asks Joey softly.

“Yeah, you?’ Lance pulls his pants back up, then looks around, before walking to a roll of paper towels that stands on a shelf. He pulls off a handful then carefully wipes Joey´s hand, kissing it when it´s clean, then throws the messy towels in the trash can. Joey smiles his thanks, and stands. They look at one another, then Joey hugs Lance, resting his chin on the top of Lance´s head.

“I´m good,’ Joey says softly, and he kisses Lance´s hair and as they stand still, in a room that reeks with sex. “I love you,’ Joey needs to say it, to make Lance understand this isn´t just sex, but Lance seems to understand, looking at Joey with eyes that gleam in the darkness.

“I know,’ Lance says softly, and he kisses Joey gently on the mouth, “I love you too, have for a long time. That´s why I waited.’

Joey smiles and squeezes extra tight for a moment, “I´m glad you waited,’ and he is. Lance has always been there, but now the time´s right, and Joey intends to enjoy every moment.


End file.
